wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Haunty Halls Galaxy
The Haunty Halls Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is the first galaxy to feature the Bulb Berry. In the galaxy, new enemies are found including Octoboos and Mattermouths. There's also a passage which has Big Boos and floors being eaten by Mattermouths. Hense the name, the galaxy has many small planets shaped like mansion halls with different features each. The main music of this galaxy is an orchestrated version of the Ghost House music from Super Mario World for the SNES. To unlock this galaxy, get 21 Power Stars. Planets Starting Planet This planet is a hallway leading to a Launch Star. Mario or Luigi will encounter Octoboos here. This planet has three Question Blocks and a Teleporter. In the second mission, Mario will encounter four Boos and a Big Boo. Disappearing Paths Planet Hense the name, this planet has moving platforms, that if they touch one of the walls, will disappear. Mario/Luigi must cross them carefully, otherwise fall into space and die. The Comet Medal is found at the end of this planet. Hidden Paths Planet This planet has invisible paths. Only Bulb Yoshi can make them appear and cross them. Mario or Luigi will encounter Octoboos and a Smeech on this planet. Many Question Blocks are on this planet. The planet is based on the "Matter Splatter Mansion" mission of the Ghostly Galaxy from the first game. Moving Platforms Planet This planet is accessed in the "Sneaking Down the Creepy Corridor" mission. It begins with a Midway Point. Mario must continue along the narrow pathways and jump onto the moving platforms. to get to the Launch Star while avoiding Boos and a Matternouth. Conveyor Belt Planet The Launch Star from the Conveyor Belt Planet leads Mario to this planet. This planet begins with another Midway Point and has a conveyor belt-like platform that moves in the direction opposite of the way to the Power Star. The platform has some Boos and Mattermouths. After that platform, there is a still platform followed by a curved, conveyor belt-like platform that also has Mattermouths. At the next still platform, a Big Boo and four Boos appear again and chase Mario down the path of some more moving platforms and disappearing platforms to the Power Star enclosed in an Item Crystal. Missions A Glimmer of Bulb Berry To get the Power Star, Mario must go to the Hidden Paths Planet. To do so, he must get past the Octoboos on the Starting Planet and use the Launch Star at the end of the hallway. Then, he must cross the disappearing paths of the Disappearing Paths Planet carefully and use another Launch Star. Mario will find himself on the Hidden Paths Planet. Here, he must get the Yoshi Egg, make Yoshi eat the Bulb Berry and walk along the black path surrendered by a yellow line. After progressing a little bit, he'll find a closed door; the key is near. Only Bulb Yoshi can get it. After progressing the hidden path, they'll find a visible platform. Mario must jump on it and use Yoshi to grab the Flower Grapple so that they can reach the Power Star. Sneaking Down the Creepy Corridor the start is when octoboos a formed in a line ( similar to the first planet of a glimmer of bulb berry ) then there is a teleporter (only this time its further away than in a glimmer of bulb berry ) then you go to a sign ( this is a very creepy moment ) it says " the boos wont hurt you as long as you DONT look them in the eye " the four boos chase mario to the launch star then instead of leading to the dissapearing paths planet it leads to the creepy corridor planets 1 a2 first one boos chasing you to a small star ( boos are undefeatable) then second mattermouths chewing the floor and mario / luigi have to be careful not to fall off then the next part the four boos appear once again there are very narrow paths were the boos are chasing you disapearing narrow paths have to be quick to get the power star Spooky Cosmic Clone Chase This is the Cosmic Clone version of "Sneaking Down the Creepy Corridor". Mario must avoid the Cosmic Clones until he reaches the Power Star at the end. Green Star 1 The player must redo "A Glimmer of Bulb Berry". After Mario reaches the end of the first hall, he will find that the Green Star is located under the Teleporter. Mario must carefully jump and Spin to reach the Green Power Star. Green Star 2 Green Star 2 is located on the Disappearing Platforms Planet, near where Mario lands from the Launch Star. Reaching the Star requires a high jump like the Triple Jump. Green Star 3 The player must redo the "Sneaking Down the Creepy Corridor" mission. The Green star is found in the last area with the Big Boo and four Boos. Mario must quickly backflip to the Star before the Big Boo reaches him. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2